A strange reunion! The girl is a what?
by soulstealer55
Summary: What if Soul had a second cousin? What if she had the same name as him? What if she was in the black market and was kidnapped by the Arachne group? read and find out!
1. prolouge

disclaimer: I don't own soul eater, if I did kid wouldn't have a symmetry problem!

* * *

><p>Maka and Soul were on there way to lord death's room. Apparently, it was important.<p>

"So what do you think it is that's so important?" Soul asked casually as they walked under the miedevil archway.

" What ever it is, I hope it isn't to dissapointing." Maka answered. they stepped into a room that had animated clouds circling in a everlasting swirl. In the center of the room was a mirror that reflected the room and themselfs. Maka walked up to the mirror and blew on it to mug up the mirror's surface.

"42-42-564, when you want to knock on death's door." Maka recited as she wrote the numbers on the mirror. The mirror flashed a bright white before they were looking at the room they were in. the difference, instead of themselves they saw lored death with his cartoonish looking mask on.

"Hey, hey! Wazzup, wazzup!" Shinigami-sama said in his playful sing-song voice.

"Scythe meister Maka and Scythe Soul reporting in lord death." Maka said in a soldeir voice standing straight as a stick.

"What is this about?" Soul said while slouching over with his hands in his pockets.

"It seems there is a black market in the DWMA." Death said in a serious voice. "We have had reports from teachers that students have been carring around alot of money before school and it dissapears after school. The weapons have been collecting Kishen eggs but have not taken any missions. We have reason to believe that all of this is sourrounded one student."

"Who is the student who sells Kishen eggs?" Maka asked her interest piqued.

"The student is actually in your class beleive it or not. Her name is Soul..." Maka and Soul interrupted him before he could continue.

"There is another student named Soul?" Both of the teenagers said at the same time.

"Yes it is. As I was saying, Her name is Soul "stealer" Evans." Shiniagmi-sama said. "She is a weapon that is like Tsubaki but has different types of weapons then her."

"Soul...I never knew you had a sister..." Maka said surprised at this peice of information.

"Niether did I..." Soul said, equally surprised.

"She isn't your sister but your second cousin." Death explained. "Anyway back to the point. I need you to follow her and observe her actions. If she is selling Kishen eggs, then we have a huge problem on our hands..."Death finished seriously.

"We will try our best lord death!" Maka said saluting to her elder before the mirror flashed and the image of Shinigami-sama was replaced with themselves again. "Man...I never knew you had a relative in the same class as you Soul...and she has the same name as you too." Maka said to Soul as they went back to class.

"I never knew about her. I mean...My parents never talked about my cousins let alone my second cousins." Soul replied, deep in thought. Man would this be a_ long _week of surveillance.

* * *

><p>This is the proulouge to my new story! Please tell me if I should continue or if I should just give up the idea! also i would apriciat if you would help me with my story! if there are any problems, don't hesitate to pm me!<p>

Hugs and cookies,

soulstealer55.


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul eater. If I did spirit would not be there at all.

* * *

><p>Maka was sitting on their apartment couch watching tv, when Soul decided to come back from his phonecall.<p>

" Well...What did they say about her?"Maka asked the albino as he sat down beside her.

(Soul flashback)

_" Hey mom, pa?" Soul asked his parents over the phone once he was out of Maka's ear range._

_"What is it?" His father said in a voice like ice._

_"Do you know about my second cousin who has the same name as me?" Soul asked them. the question was followed by a long period of silence._

_"...Yes...We do." his mother answered in a very tired voice._

_" Well what is she like? Does she have special abilities? Tell me what you know!" Soul was almost pleading with them now._

_"...She was born a few weeks before you. She was always different then the other kids. She would play by herself and always go play blackjack to get money for experiments." His father said, almost reluctant to give the information to his son._

_"What kind of...Experiments?" Soul said, unsure he would like what it was._

_"She was always interested in cross-species transplantation, meaning she liked to morph to creatures together to form a monster. For example: A fish with a chicken's head." His mother said, with a hint of nausea in her voice._

_"...That is just weird." Soul said in disgust._

_"That is why we barely let you see her..." His dad mumbled under his breath._

_"What was that?" Soul said. He heard it, but he wanted to make sure he heard right._

_"Oh, nothing...Well we have to go, Bye son!" He hung up before Soul even had a chance to say good bye._

(End Flashback)

"they didn't say much...just that she is different from most kids..." Soul told Maka.

"Oh...Well I did some research on Soul myself too." Maka said perking up to tell Soul what she found out.

"What would that tid bit be?"Soul questioned, sitting next to Maka.

"I found out her location and her meister. Someone named Steve?" Maka told Soul.

"Oh. I've talked to someone named Steve in our class. It seemed as though he is a very talkitive person...It seems so wierd that he would be the meister to Soul...God! it feels so wierd to use my name for someone else!" Soul said leaning back into the couch.

"I know Soul...But when this is all over we can forget about your cousin, ok?" Maka asked, looking over at Soul.

"Yeah...I geuss you are right, Maka..." Soul replied, standing up and going to bed.

~ The next day at the academy!~

Soul wasn't acting like his normal self when he is at school. Normally he would be trying to fall asleep or trying to talk with someone who didn't enjoy school as much as he, But today he was figdety and so on alert his eyes searching the room for something... or _someone_!

"Soul...What's wrong?" Maka whispered to Soul just as Stien walked in.

"Hello class... Time to take role before todays lesson. Raise your hand and say 'here' when I call your name," Stien said going through the role.

"..." Soul looked like he wanted to just speed up time up as he waited for his name to be called.

"Ox? Soul 'Eater'?" Stien said while Soul nearly screamed"HERE!" the class stared at him for a moment before looking at Stien again.

"Ok...Soul 'stealer' ?" Stien questioned.

"Here..." A female voice said in the back of the room. Soul's head turned back so fast that Maka was surprised he didn't get whiplash from it. Maka also looked back, but not as fast as Soul to see Soul 'stealer' Evans.

"Is that her?" Maka asked Soul as they turned around again for class to start. "She didn't look like what I thought she would be."

"Yeah, well...She was always different from the rest of the Evans, as far as I can tell." Soul said still thinking about the girl dressed in black at the back of the room.

"Today we will be disecting a rare breed of feline, a white leopard!" Stein said, gesturing to the cage with a huge white leopard.

"Sir! That is a innocent predator! You can't hurt it!" Female Soul said from the back of class.

"I can assure you this is no 'innocent' predator."

" I just so happen to have a next to extinct monkey for you if you give me the leopard..." Female Soul bribed Stien who was drooling at the mouth at the monkey in her hands.

"Yes, yes anything for the monkey." Stien said forgetting about the leopard in favor of the monkey.

"Who knew she loved cats?" Maka asked Soul next to her.

"I remember that she would always bring in strays and try to turn them into a super army of feline people...It never seemed to work though. So uncool trying to turn animals into slaves." Soul said with a sigh at the end.

The bell ringed out just then.

"Well class, see you tomorrow." Stien said, riding his chair out of the classroom.

"Well, time for some recon right Soul?" Maka asked the Albino as they walked to the front of the room.

"Let's do it!" He said with enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>sorta cliffy. R&amp;R<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul eater. If I did spirit would not be there at all.

* * *

><p>Soul "Stealer" Evans was currently on top of the middle spike of the DWMA. Her hair was whipping behind her in the wind that was blowing through that day, her blue eyes scanning the ground below her looking for her contact. Her eyes locked onto a boy with blonde hair and white and brown clothes. She jumped down and landed on the ground in front of the boy, the only thing making a noise was the chains she wore on her black t-shirt and pants.<p>

"So, do you have my kishen souls?" the boy said, his voice cracking shwoing he was still going through puberty.

"You wanted ten, correct?" Soul said in a cat like voice reaching into her backpack and retrieving the souls.

"I said I wanted fifteen. Can you not listen?" The boy said, his eyes narrowing at the girl who just reached into her bag and grabbed more.

"Hey, not my fault you didn't make it clear, alright Zero?" Soul said tiredly putting the souls into a plastic bag for him to give his weapon partner.

"As long as I get my souls I'm happy." Zero said taking the bag from her hands and looking through the contents.

"That will be, oh say, $1200." Soul said smiling and opening her hand up for the cash.

"You seem to be upping the price everytime I see you...How much is that now? $80 for a kishen soul?"Zero said, reaching in his pocket for his wallet and handing her the cash.

"They are becoming more and more hard to find. I am now forcing customer to pay $600 for a witch soul now." Soul said pocketing the cash and putting her bag back on her back.

"I see...Well next time I want six kishen eggs." Zero said thinking about how many more he needed, "All I need after that is a witch's soul and I know you can do that."

"Well considering everything, I could have become a death scythe ten times over with how many I collect and sell." Soul said walking away to her apartment. "Nice doing business with you!"

Little did Soul know that at her apartment people were waiting for her...And they won't leave without her.

* * *

><p>sorry it's so short. I got caught up with other stuff.<p>

Who wanna geuss who is waiting for her?

r&r


End file.
